megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Expel Skills
Expel , also known as Light, is a spell type in the series and the most reoccurring line of Light Skills. Like its dark counterpart, Death, Expel skills tend to focus on inflicting instant death, though exceptions do exist. Expel spells still count as defeating enemies in most respects; unlike comparable spells in some other games, one will earn full experience and money for opponents defeated using these spells. General spells Hama is the general spell for the Expel element in the series, though its power, number of targets and accuracy change depending on the game: *In Shin Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei II and Shin Megami Tensei: if..., the spells differ in the number of targets. *In the Devil Children series, they inflict damage like normal spells. *In the Digital Devil Saga series, the spells reduce the enemy's current HP by an specific percentage. Humans (both party members and enemies) are immune to Expel (even under Berserk Mode). *In Megami Ibunroku Persona, Hama spells deal damage equal to a certain amount of the enemy's maximum HP and inflict the same amount of damage at the end of every turn, with the amount being determined by the target's resistance to it (100% for Grave Demons, 50% for weakness and 12.5% for neutral damage). Kouha spells deal normal damage and reduce the enemy's current HP by a certain percentage at the end of every turn, using the same percentages as Hama spells. The Expel "ailment" cannot be cured and affects the character until the end of the battle or the character dies and is revived. *In Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse, Expel skills do regular damage, but will instantly kill enemies during Smirk. If a boss is targeted by a Expel skill from a character with Smirk, it will do regular damage instead of instantly killing it. *In the other games, Expel spells deal instant-kill and differ in both accuracy and number of targets. *Expel skills are always in some way or other automatically blocked by bosses, in order to prevent them from being used to instantly kill the bosses. In games where the only Light damaging skills are Expel skills such as in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey and Persona 3, all bosses will have an innate void against Light. The following table is relevant to Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne and all games released afterwards except for the Digital Devil Saga series. Specific spells Game Specific ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' specific *''Holy Wrath'' deals almighty damage to enemies of the opposite alignment as the caster. *The skill "Godly Light" is only available to Amaterasu. *The skill "Starlight" is only available to Kurama Tengu. *The skill "God's Bow" is only available to White Rider. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' and Persona 5 specific * "Kouha" is Japanese for "Light Wave" , in contrast to Eiha (Shadow Wave). * All offensive Expel skills in Persona 5 are instead classified as "Bless" type, not to be confused with the curative skills classified as Bless type in Megami Ibunroku Persona. ''Persona 2'' series specific *''Hieroglyphein '' is the Egyptian holy glyph, which originally appeared in Megami Ibunroku Persona as a nonelemental spell. ''Digital Devil Saga'' series specific *Xanadu might be picked from Samuel Taylor Coleridge's poem Kubla Khan, a legendary palace. *Seraphic Lore is a reference to the celestial beings of that order. Gallery Category:Spells and Skills by Type